This invention relates to an earring clutch or clamp, and more particularly to an earring clutch which frictionally engages the post of an earring.
The post of an earring is generally a small cylindrical projection which is attached to the body of the earring. The post extends through a pierced hole in a human ear and is heeled in place by affixing or clamping a clutch to the free end of the post. Prior earring clutches have often been formed by some type of spring clamp or screw clamp, wherein the wearer of the earring places the earring post through the pierced hole in the ear, and applies the clamp by depressing a spring release element or elements, and then releasine it, with the effect that the ear lob is now abutted on one side by the earring and on the other side by the releasably clutch or clamp member which is on the free end of the post. In the case of a screw or clutch, the clutch must be skillfully manipulated to screw it onto the small cylindrical post.
While often satisfactory for their purposes, prior earring clutches have displayed the disadvantages of relative complexity, often requiring several parts including a spring and a spring release device in order to frictionally and yet releasable hold the free end of the post. Likewise, because of their small size, it is often difficult to manipulate the clutch onto the post. Furthermore, one tightened in place, the clutch may squeeze or pinch the ear lobe, especially as a result of the nature expansion of the ear lobe during daily routines.